


UnderYALE

by sweetlilbirb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlilbirb/pseuds/sweetlilbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing story where the Reader is Toriel's adopted daughter.<br/>Reader now attends a diverse monster/human college and meets and gets to know the other monsters. Very character based and lots of fun events to come.</p>
<p>(more of a papyrus/reader and sans/reader type fanfic, there will be some fighting over who. I really would like your guys help deciding who and what should happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (notes at the end)

You inhale a deep slow breath allowing the cool November air to fill your lungs, “Relax my child,” you could feel a warm hand rub across your back as you remembered you were not alone in this scary journey. “I can promise you that everyone here is incredible welcoming, and you know that I’m just a building away.”

Toriel was doing her very best to comfort you and you were certainly thankful for her kind words. She wasn’t wrong, being the adopted daughter of the school’s best teacher on campus really brought some relief to you, especially since the human count on campus was fairly low.

Toriel had promised that it would be easy for you to fit in with other students because of your family ranking, which any other day would have pissed you off. You barely ever opened your mouth and you never even needed to, throughout gradeschool and highschool you were known as the kid with a somewhat royal monster mom. Kids would flock to you and ask you about your guardian, sometimes good questions and most of the time bad questions, (occasionally the gross ones who had crushes on her.)   
But who were you to complain, you needed that popularity boost today more than ever.

“This is it,” Toriel halted and gave you a warm smile, “Apartment complex 1A.” Naturally you had the best complex on campus, there were three houses; 1A , 2B, and 3C. 1A being the cleanest.  
You smiled at Toriel and thanked her for walking you to your building and as you started to walk to the automatic door you felt her warm grasp pull you into her open arms. “I am so proud of you and I know you will do your very best everyday,” everyone in the lobby had their eyes ( err—gazes, not all monsters had eyes and you don’t want to offend any of them ) on you, “Make smart choices and please be sure to eat a healthy diet since I know that some college students let themsel—“ now you were trying to break loose from her grip, “mom—“ “And especially be careful walking home alone at night—“ your cheeks were flushing as you finally managed to push her off you in a polite manner. “Mom, I’m 19 years old. You’ve taught me everything from crossing the street to how to cut up squash the right way, I think I’ll manage.” Toriel’s eyes filled with happiness ( maybe even some tears ) and she nodded. “I love you very much, please don’t forget to visit my office when you finish unpacking,” you nodded and reached for the luggage as you began to tug it towards the crowd of monsters up ahead. “Love ya mom,” you waved back to Toriel as her face gleamed with pride.

\--

You had realized you’d gotten there early, but it didn’t really bother you. Unpacking was stressful but you honestly didn’t mind it, you wanted some time to yourself before you had to go meet Toriel in her office to discuss classes and majors. 

Your room was starting to feel cozy and familiar, you had hung up some posters of your favorite human bands and changed the bed spread to a soft cream color while aligning it with small green pillows, “not too shabby..” you mumbled to yourself before the door slammed open. 

What appeared in front of your eyes shocked you a bit, it was .. a dinosaur? No, maybe a lizard? “I’m so sorry!” It gasped before turning around and shutting the door, you took a moment to comprehend what happened and then slowly peeked under your door to see a pair of small scaly feet inside some pink sandals. Why were they just standing there? “Y.. You can come in?” you said to the being behind the door, with a slow movement the door opened up to reveal the same monster. “I’m so sorry, p- please forgive me. I should have knocked and I’m sorry I didn’t—“ you cut her off with a shrug, “It’s fine, it was locked anyway.” Wait, if it was locked then how did she get in here, your gaze shifted to the key in her hand, why is she apologizing if she had a key.. “My name is Alphys, your new roommate.” 

The small monster tried her best to give you a smile but it ended up looking forced and painful.. “oh, that’d make sense.” you introduced yourself and shook her.. sweaty hand. “I see you like space!” she was referencing the map of space that hung above your bed, you nodded and prayed that you guys had at least one thing in common, “wow! I’m s- so happy that I have a fellow science geek roommate!” geek? Ouch. “Do you have any interest in joining any clubs?” 

Honestly you hadn’t thought about joining any clubs yet, your interests were really wide and you never could stick to just ONE thing, the only response you gave the now relaxed girl was a shrug, “I- If you ever find yourself in the west hall then stop by the science room! N- not a lot of monsters like science and some barely ever show up..” Alphys face turned somber and you quickly tried to change the mood, “Do you need help unpacking?” You thought it was a nice gesture and it was an easy way to snoop through her belongings and see what type of person she was, “o- oh! Yes! Thank you so much!” What a sweet little creature.

\--  
After what seemed like hours of unpacking you had felt like you and your roommate were a pretty good pair, both of you liked science and while you were snooping through her boxes she admitted to you her love of anime. 

“I’m trash!” she shouted a little too loudly while you two were walking from your apartment complex to the cafeteria, “nah, it’s cool that you have a passion.” Alphys appreciated your answer and let out a small chuckle, “I can’t wait till you meet the members of the club, they’ll LOVE you.” That’s new, Alphys warmed up to you without you even telling her about your mom. “So why did you choose this college? There aren’t many career options for uhm.. uhm, is it okay to say humans?” Alphys looked nervous, you had forgotten that race was a picky subject and to them you were the weird one, “yeah, well uhm actually. I have connections here so it wasn’t that hard to decide.” Alphys relaxed again and returned to her goofy smile, “oh cool!” 

You were glad she didn’t ask about it anymore, you were finally living your own life and not your mom’s shadow.   
You and Alphys chatted over a burger joint on campus, seeing so many monsters in one joint was wild. You did however see a human, he was tall in stature and walked with a limp on his left side. “Who is that?” You muttered to Alphys as she looked over to who you were gesturing at. “Oh, Tobias? He’s in the science club! He’s the first human I’ve ever met, what a cool dude.” You kept your gaze on him until he walked out of the cafeteria. “You’ll definitely meet him soon, i- I’m sure you’ll get along because of the whole.. y’know.” You could tell Alphys was trying really hard with the whole human thing, it was nice though, you appreciated her efforts.   
\--  
After you offered to pay for Alphys dinner you guys had split up, she was heading back to the room to do groceries and you were on your way to Toriel’s office. You will admit, the campus WAS huge and the buildings were gorgeous but it all felt overbearing to you.

The walk wasn’t that long and soon enough you were at her office building, the inside was very homely and it reminded you of your previous house. The hallways were lined with monster history on one side and human on the other, your mom took pride in the history of each races, she had always told you about her son and the distinct impact he made towards the humans. You stopped at a white door with a beautifully decorated sign that imprinted Toriel’s name in gold letters, you reached for the handle but quickly stopped before you heard talking. 

You froze when you heard your mom’s tone, the way she was yelling told you that she was probably straightening out a student for doing something on campus. She was saying something about remembering why they were there when you decided to knock on the door and let her know you were outside and suddenly she stopped yelling. Her voice changed back to her usual tone as she told you to come in, as you pushed the door open your eyes scanned the room to find that she was actually alone and she was hovering over her desk with her usual smile, “How is it so far?” 

Odd. No one was in the room, you almost forgot to answer Toriel, “oh, uhm. Fine, yeah, I actually really like my roommate.” She nodded and let out a sigh, “oh that’s good to hear, now about classes!” She must have known you were about to ask about the previous yelling situation so she cut you short.  
\--

Walking out of her office was a relief, Toriel drilled you hard with questions on career choices and all that junk. She was a protective mom but that still didn’t mean you didn’t love her for it, especially since she knew what was best for you. By the time you left her office it had already gotten pretty dark outside, cold air was nipping at your neck and you had really wished you had brought a warmer jacket. 

The lights illuminated the path beautifully and in the distance a group of shyren’s were humming along while a hunched over monster was working at a guitar, the night sure was beautiful and the walk back was calm and soothing. You stuffed your hands in your pockets to warm them up when you felt a shiver go down your spine. Was someone.. watching you? You hurried to your complex and shut the door behind you.


	2. Chapter 2: friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (note: Thank you all so much for your feedback! I will be posting on my tumblr when I update and some doodles from each chapter, please feel free to follow me on there.)
> 
> Reader now attends a diverse monster/human college and meets and gets to know the other monsters. Very character based and lots of fun events to come. Reader will be going into the media room next: AKA drama, science, culinary, movies.. ;-)

Time had stopped, your lungs had filled with water and your eyes remained closed. You could hear mumbling coming from the distance, soon the mumbling roared into shouting. Blood curdling screams filled your head and warm liquid poured onto your body, someone was shaking you.

\--  
You pulled yourself up with a quick movement as you fought for your breath, grasping onto reality and allowing your body to come to its senses. You lifted your hand up to reach your damp forehead and you looked around to make sure you hadn’t scared your roommate awake, but to your surprise she was not there. Pulling your legs from your sheets you drowsily slumped your way into the bathroom and started your morning rituals of brushing your teeth, washing your face, etc etc…

Drying your face off with a towel you wondered where Alphys had been, considering classes hadn’t started yet and it was way early in the morning. (or at least early for a college student) You then remembered what she had said about the science club and thought you might as well give it a shot. Tying your hair back you then changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt that read, “cool kid.” You grabbed you’re your bag and decided to head on out to the west hall.

You locked the door behind you and headed out into the main plaza of your building, it was packed as usual but surprisingly calm for the amount of monsters in the place. On your left was a study group that consisted of three dorky looking monsters, and to your right were the culinary students raising money for some club activity. The group had been wearing bright neon t-shirts and were surprisingly loud, especially one in particular. (But who cares right? Probably wasn’t anyone specific or anything.) You continued on out of the building.

Weather was nice, not too cold but just enough to prove that wearing a sweatshirt was a good idea. You followed the signs to the west hall and found yourself getting lost halfway, pulling your phone out you clicked on the campus map image and searched your location. Turns out someone messed with the signs and pointed west towards east and east towards west, why did monsters have such an annoying sense of humor.

You decided to give up on the science club for today and let yourself explore the campus, following your already incidental path you found yourself nearing the track. Outside was a large bulletin board with many flyers plastered on the front face.

“UY VERSUS THE HEADLESS HORSEMEN!! A MATCH YOU SHOULD PROBABLY MISS!”  
Odd..   
“ghost dance party.”  
Again, odd.. but somewhat appealing.  
“your mom.”  
Wow, okay. Rude.

You gave up on the signs and headed towards the bleachers, it’s a good thing you brought your sketchbook with you since it seemed like the perfect time to just sit up high and sketch your thoughts. You climbed the metal staircase and found yourself a cozy spot across from the field in which you hadn’t noticed at first but monsters were practicing on. Pulling your bag over your shoulder you suddenly spilled its contents everywhere from shock of what you just saw, “dreamy huh?”

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you snapped your head to the cowering Alphys hidden under the bleachers, “what the HELL, what are you doing there?” Alphys has been trembling which was now causing the seat to rumble, damn. “I- I come here.. often.” You had begun to scramble up your items back into your bag when you noticed that she avoided your question and now you were doubting your choice of picking the right roommate, “But why.. are you hiding?” Alphys shrugged lightly as a cool red swept across her.. scales? “T- The sun? Is bad for my – uhm, skin!” What a lie, she was a reptile and being the science lover you were you CLEARLY knew that reptiles enjoyed about 21 hours of sunlight. “Alphys,” you admitted softly, “you don’t have to lie to me.” Alphys let out a slow sigh before pulling herself up from the bleachers cautiously.

“Y- you see number 2..” What? How was that supposed to answer your question, but then you remembered. Your gaze shifted to the field of monsters and you whirled your eyes across each jersey till they landed on the a bright blue one that had “02” imprinted on the back, and in all letters it read, “UNDYNE.”   
Their body structure sure was impressive, toned arms and harsh facial features. The tall girl’s hair was pulled back tightly with a bit of an undercut peeking through the tuff of her hair, she brought an intensity to the field that you’ve never seen before. “T- That’s Undyne,” Alphys muttered softly as she swallowed nervously, “She’s the football captain and also m- my friend?” Her voice trailed off and that’s when you heard it, “HEADS UP.” 

Your head snapped to the view of an object hurdling towards you, you tried to move but it was too late. A sharp pain stabbed your stomach as you felt yourself fall back against the lower bleachers, Alphys yelped as your head clunked against the metal.   
Two blurry figures appeared before your eyes before you blacked out.

\--  
Someone was mumbling profanities as hands flew towards your arms, cold pressure applied down onto your arms and nails dug into you like knives.   
\--

Your head was pounding.

“SHE’S AWAKE!” A loud voice boomed as your eyes drowsily pulled themselves open, you were in an all white room that smelled of antibacterial soap and chemicals. You used all your strength to sit up and observe where you were, the infirmary you had guessed. 

“P- please don’t push yourself!” Alphys was in the corner seat of the room, a red flush was spread across her face and she was clearly sweating, a lot. “Human! I am so sorry, holy shit.” To your surprise Undyne was practically on top of you, she had her arms draped across your legs and her face held a look of worry and seriousness. You realized that your injury actually got the two some alone time and honestly the whole situation nearly made you burst out laughing and you would have if it didn’t hurt your stomach so much. “Alphys checked and we’re certain it didn’t break any shit, again, really sorry dude.” You offered the red head a forgiving smile, “shit happens,” it really did hurt but you wanted this whole situation to go well for Alphys. 

Undyne forcefully smacked your back and you nearly toppled over, “That’s the kinda attitude I like!” You laughed a little to hide your cough, Undyne rose to her feet and rested her hands on top of her hips. “Lunch on me, t’say sorry.” Alphys shot you a toothy grin as to beg you to say yes, lunch did sound pretty great.  
\--  
After a ton of apologies and introductions; You, Undyne, and Alphys were on your way to the cafeteria to grab some early lunch.

“OK ok, so let me get this straight,” Undyne was stuffing fries in her mouth while waving her free hand around, “you’re a human, yet you picked Underyale as your first choice?” You nodded as you played around with the lettuce on your plate. Undyne then shifted her gaze and pointed a fry towards Alphys’ direction and you could feel Alphys start to tremble from across the table. “And you’re still majoring in science? WHAT a dweeb,” Alphys turned bright red and tried to form her words, “w- well, it’s fun! And after my last job I realized I had to get an ACTUAL license to continue this career in the human world.” Woah, so her last job had her working unlicensed, “where did you last work?” Alphys became still and soon started fidgeting with the napkin on her lap, “a- ah, oh um. It was at a.. veterinary office! I s – sort of worked on .. uhm, dog.. stuff?” Was she lying? ( she was definitely lying. ) You attempted to press her further but she rose from her seat, “Th- The time! I have to go, science club and stuff.” Alphys looked at Undyne for a moment and hurried her way out of the door.

You were left with Undyne, half a veggie burger, and the paycheck. Undyne was already paying for your small meal of fries and a burger so you decided you should try your best to strike up conversation. “So, football te-“ you were going to continue but you were quickly cut off by Undyne. “No bullshitting around, I need help.” You were taken aback by her spurt, “..what?” Undyne reached and squeezed your hand a little too hard, her hands were clammy and cold. “Do.. Do you think Alphys..” 

It clicked in your brain what was going on, skinny love. “You like Alphys don’t you?” Undyne gave your hand a death grip and she yelled loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear, “IS IT THAT OBVIOUS.” You yelped and cried for mercy, she released your hand and you did your best to re assure her that it was hardly noticeable. “Be yourself, something tells me that she likes you the way you are.” Undyne’s face turned into a mix between goofy and smitten, “y’think so?” you nodded and offered her a smile, “man, thanks bro. Dang, they’re right, you’re pretty cool!”

They? Who is they?

You assumed she meant Alphys, since Alphys had mentioned that they were on some terms of friendship. Undyne planted her hands on the table and pushed herself up out of her chair, “here.” Undyne offered you her cell and opened up the New Contact tab, “You’re a pretty cool human, much more talkative than the other one’s I’ve met.” You wrote your name and number in the sections and Undyne had done the same to your phone. 

\--  
After your goodbyes with Undyne and a dangerously tight hug, you were on your way to the science room. That whole meeting sure was something and just being with those two goofballs made you smile and forget about the possible bruise that was to form on your stomach the next day. Something was still tugging at your brain though, when you had been hit you had seen two figures leaning over you. Maybe your vision had blurred or Undyne had some sort of super speed or something, because last time you checked it was just you and Alphys on the bleachers.

Your mind had begun to run off again until you heard something, footsteps. They definitely weren’t yours and you could tell because they had echoed yours differently, quickly turning around you were somewhat relieved to see nothing.. You decided to keep moving on. 

Odd.. you walked just a little faster to the west hall till you reached a large white building that towered at least 5 levels into the air, The media hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really enjoyed this story please keep up with my drawings/writings for underyale!
> 
> www.warm-honey.tumblr.com/tagged/underyale  
> Thank you so much :-)
> 
> (All characters and original story belong to Toby Fox)


	3. Chapter 3: Club Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to the Media room for the first time and meets yet another one of our faves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on finishing this like 2 days ago but all weekend I just kinda slumped around and ate pumpkin pie, sorry for the WAIT.

The automatic doors split open upon your arrival as you made your way into the building. The place was huge, staircases on each side of the room, signs and flyers cluttered up on the walls and monsters of all majors were chatting and roaming around the main room. Sitting at the desk directly in front of you was a particularly small monster with a pink hue to its skin, you hesitantly made your way towards their desk.

“Excuse me, which way to the science room?” You asked the uninterested monster (who seemed to be playing tetris on the school’s computer..) “4th floor, second room.” They answered, keeping their gaze focused on the computer screen. “Thanks,” you tapped the counter lightly before heading to the stair way which seemed to be covered in cobwebs, gross. 

Passing a couple of monsters on the steps you arrived at the 4th floor exhausted and a little out of breath, it had come to your attention that a lot of the school’s elevators were out of service but this was out of hand. After catching your breath and realizing you should probably sign up at the local gym, you headed towards what seemed the science room, he did say 2nd door right?

Before pulling the door open you knocked carefully on the glass pane and then pulling the door open with a small tug. A quiet laugh filled the air and instantly you turned behind you to see nothing but the empty hallway, you motioned your head back into the science room to find a somewhat large group of monsters staring at you.

“My oh my, what do I spy?” A smooth metallic sounding voice spoke above everyone’s now minimal chatter, a tall figure dressed in black slacks and a maroon turtleneck made its way towards the door and reached its arms out as if they were coming in for a hug, “an angel! Our savior! The show will go on!” Behind him the flock of mostly girl monsters roared with applauses and praise,

“Oh mettaton! We new you could do it.”  
“Ofcourse! Just your luck!”  
Etc..etc..

Were they talking about you? I mean, they had to be but still. “I’m sorry.. What?” You eyed the smiling robot up and down, wow what a hunk. For a large scrap of metal he sure was on the attractive side, black hair parted and combed down to a natural fluff and bright pink eyes that sent shivers down your spine. “Well, we’re doing our first ever production of Romeo and Juliet and we needed a REAL girl to play Juliet, y’know.” His arms clunked as they motioned your body up and down and you shook your head immediately, “woah woah wait what, I’m not in this club, I’m not even in the right room.”  
The boy let his shoulders drop and they you a pout that looked like it came straight off the runway, “oh, what a pity.” You made a step back towards the door as he gently grabbed your hand, “a beautiful young girl too scared to appear on stage, blinded by her plagued dreams of stage fright!” 

What.

“No no, that’s not it. I just don’t act, I never have and I don’t really think I want to?” You pulled your hand back carefully and gave the boy a small smile, “sorry, to uhm.. Ruin your play or something.” The robot swept the desk behind him and held out a piece of paper to you. “I know it’s not much but darling puh-LEASE consider it.” You reached for the paper from his hand, hard as rock and cold to the touch. “uh, yeah, ok sure.” The crowd of girls once again cheered and he blew you a kiss as you slid the door shut.  
On the paper was an autograph, a number to call, and some dates for the rehearsal process.

Definitely not what you expected to happen but you weren’t really complaining, he was still kinda cute. Turning around in the hall you carefully pulled the opposite door ajar and peeked your eye through the crack.

“You’re here!”  
Alphys bounded off of a table and waddled her way to the door before pulling it wide open and you inside, surrounding the desks were a handful of students in lab coats and casual wear. Alphys was more than excited to introduce to you the whole roll call of students, bounding to each desk one by one till you had introduced yourself to nearly all of them. “This is Tobias! The one I told you about! Y’know, the one you wanted to know more about during lunch?-- Oh, uhm, kinda weird to say that.” 

Oh clueless Alphys, but also fucking Alphys. A pulse started to rise in your cheeks and you quickly tried to recover from that uncomfortable moment, “It’s not usual to see a human around here, I was curious.” Tobias outstretched his hand, “no no, I understand.” You shook it and exchanged names formally once more, “lovely, it feels serene to have another human here, especially in the science club.” Tobias offered you a warm smile, his olive skin stretching around his mouth. “yeah,” you answered back, “It’s pretty cool.” Now you were nervously tugging at your sweatshirt, you will admit that he was definitely attractive and he gave off this comforting vibe that really pulled you in.

“SANS!” Alphys shrieked as she sprung up from her chair, “Where is he?!” She looked around for a while and finally a blue monster that was working on a blue print spoke up, “not here today.” The frazzled girl fell back into her swivel chair and let out an audible sigh, “who’s that? Who’s Sans?” You looked back at Tobias to see if he could offer any clarity, but his face looked stern and focused. “Sans is our theoretical physicist, and the laziest person you’ll ever meet. I tried to have him removed from our workspace 4 times so far but Alphys has some connection with him I guess.” Tobias gaze changed back to his warm glow and he looked down at you, “nothing to worry about though.”  
\--

“Well today was pretty eventful! Todd if you see Sans could you let him know that the lab will be shut down for the weekend?” Alphys was saying her goodbyes and closing everything for the day. “Oh hey—you might as well head back, I have A LOT of cleaning to do. Jerry just had to touch the chloride..” Alphy started mumbling and you turned on your heels to the door. “Oh, are you leaving?” Tobias called for you while hanging his lab coat on the rack by the wall, “Mind if I walk with you? I’m in 2B.” 

\--  
“So how do you like it so far?” Tobias asked you, clearly trying to strike up conversation, “honestly it’s a little odd but I’m not complaining.” Tobias nodded to your statement, “I mean I’ve been with monsters practically my whole life, so the sight of them doesn’t really bother me.” You caught yourself.

Oh shit

You didn’t mean to say that, “oh? How so?” 

Well there’s no going back now, but that’s okay. “y’know the home Ec teacher and guidance counselor?” Tobias stopped in his tracks and turned to face you, “what about her.” Your hand twitched as your muscles tensed, “that’s.. my mom.” Tobias’ jaw slacked as his eyes widened, “no way,” you nodded and shrugged, “yup..” Tobias turned back and gave a little whistle, “wow, would have never guessed.” 

“Well here we are, your highness.” Huh? What did he just call you? Your face grew hot and you stumbled to face him, “what was that?” Tobias shook his head and laughed, “nothing nothing, just pulling your leg.” odd.

“Thanks so much for walking me here, I’ll see you tomorrow right?” Tobias nodded and turned to walk away, “Goodnight.” He said as he limped away, you were sure to ask him about that. 

“Hey,” you turned around once more to Tobias staring at you, “really try to stay away from that Sans guy.” For some reason that felt like a low threat, all you could really do was nod and acknowledge his request. Tobias started his walk again and you turned into your complex, wondering just how bad that Sans guy must be..  
\--  
Locking your door behind you and fumbling for the light switch you finally entered, and it didn’t surprise you when you looked to see that Alphys still wasn’t there. You went to your side of the room and fumbled through some clothes that you still hadn’t unpacked yet and set aside your pajamas. 

Something felt off  
Something either had been moved or you had forgotten something or whatever, you looked around the dimly lit room and even checked around Alphys’ side (careful not to become too nosy) and decided to give up, but then you saw it. 

The window had been open. You felt panic arise in your stomach as you reached for your phone in your pocket, you quickly dialed Toriel but to no surprise she didn’t answer. You thought of your next best ( and only ) option and gave Undyne a call, she picked up almost immediately.  
“Helllooo?”

“Someone broke into my dorm”

“Text me your room number, I’m on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really enjoyed this story please keep up with my drawings/writings for underyale!
> 
> www.warm-honey.tumblr.com/tagged/underyale  
> Thank you so much :-)


	4. Chapter 4: Try outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of a short chapter, I just really wanted to bring this goofball in.  
> lotsa fun activities in the next chapter. :1
> 
> (also regarding fanart and stuff: just tag it as "underyale" and I'm sure I'll find it on tumblr. I check the tag often tbh.)

In maybe less than an hour Undyne was at your door and she was knocking with harsh movements, rushing to the entrance you found not only Undyne but also Alphys. The small one bounded in and ran to her side of the room in a panicked daze, making sure everything she had owned was there. Undyne grabbed a hold of your shoulders and scanned you up and down, “did they hurt you? What did they look like?” You assured Undyne that you were not in the room when it happened and that it looked as if nothing was stolen.

“I didn’t mean for you to rush over here and worry, I just got really scared.” Undyne patted your back as she slipped past you to check the room, the window had already been closed due to your high key common sense. “W- who would do such a thing, and not steal something?” Undyne shrugged at Alphys’ question and crossed her arms, “probably a frat boy from 3C or something, the point is I’m not leaving you guys alone tonight.” You could feel the romantic tension bubbling in Alphys’ chest, “you guys are WAY too weak, and if someone comes in during the night you’ll both be dead by morning!” 

Undyne’s voice boomed through the small room that you could almost feel the walls vibrate, “A- are you sure? Don’t you have try outs tomorrow?” Alphys was stuttering again, “yeah, but we’re auditioning people, It’s not like I’ll actually be working.” 

The whole thought was really sweet but you did JUST meet this girl today, but then again Alphys clearly trusted her. “I mean, it sounds fun,” you chimed in and both girls turned towards you, Alphys in shock and Undyne smiling like a kid. “Then it’s settled! A sleep over between old and new pals, uhm got any pajamas I could borrow?”   
\--

After shuffling through some sweatshirts and bottoms you finally found some that might fit Undyne, you all talked for bit before heading to your sleeping arrangements. You remained on your bed and Alphys sat up on hers while Undyne was chatting away on the floor, she had made some sort of bed out of pillows and blankets and was currently talking about the line-up for tomorrow’s game. 

You closed your eyes and let your mind drift blank, you thought about what Tobias had said and his odd request, you know he didn’t mean anything harsh but it almost sounded like he was jealous? Maybe it was just your mind playing tricks on you.

\--

“It’s gone! It can’t be, it has to be here! They stole it!” You were blinking rapidly as you rose from your bed, Alphys had been shouting and you were now wide awake and confused. “Alphys, what’s wrong?” Undyne was rubbing her eyes and releasing a hellish looking yawn, exposing sharp teeth. “My files! They were in my safe, and they’re GONE—they must be in the science room,” Alphys was now fully dressed in (somewhat) normal clothes, she was in such a rush that nothing had been matching and she looked like a reptile that escaped the circus. “They’re in the science room, they must be!” Alphys was already at the door when she turned back, “I’m so sorry guys, but I need to go.” Alphys quickly hurried out, shoving the door closed behind her. 

Undyne turned to you with a confused look, “What was that all about? Has she been acting that way recently?” You shrugged and reminded her that you’ve only been here for so long, it definitely was odd considering the time of day it had been. “Shit! It’s 12!” Undyne rose with the same reaction as Alphys did, “I gotta get going, wait, wanna come?” 

\--

The weather outside was gorgeous, there was a slight breeze and it was just cold enough for you to wear some long pants and your favorite cardigan. (It had stripes!) Unfortunately since you were so rushed on the way out you lazily fixed your hair into a messy bun and only applied some mascara to your lashes. “We have the best of the best coming this year, make no mistake about it, my team is going to be SO tough that other teams will have to cancel our games from FEAR.” Undyne’s voice could be heard across the school yard, she was practically sprinting to the field now and it was such a workout just to keep up with her. 

“This is so exciting,” she admitted a lot more quietly, you had arrived at the field and she was already setting up her clipboard at the nearest bleacher. You had been ordered to stay at the bleachers for (in Undyne’s exact words) “It was going to be a blood bath.”

“I’ve got the best exercises to work them out and maybe a few tricks up my sle—no.”   
Undyne froze, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She was staring off at the group of new comers and you could probably guess who she seemed distraught about. Among the sea of burly and scary looking monsters was a familiar looking tall lanky one, he was.. uhm, how you say, boney. 

“PAPYRUS”  
Undyne practically shook the bleachers with her voice, the skeleton turned his head and shot his hand up to wave. Clearly he was getting the wrong interpretation of that yell, suddenly he started bounding towards the bleachers with the goofiest run you’ve ever seen. Undyne had her arms crossed as her foot tapped impatiently, “Undyne! I’m here, I know you said stay away but my great determination should prove my bravery and –“ Undyne put her hand out as to stop the skeleton’s excited monologue, “Pap, you know how dangerous this is, I told you that you couldn’t come.” The skeleton’s features changed into a face full of sadness, or so you guessed? It was hard to tell the emotions off of a faceless face. “But Undyne, you know how I have always wanted to join the Royals, it’s been a dream!” Undyne’s face softened and her arms dropped, “Just like the movies! I’ll become a part of the football team and girls will find me so dreamy! I’ll make cool friends and everyone will shout my name!” He had returned back to his happy tone and was now making a pose? What a goof.

“Pap,” Undyne called for him once more and he nervously looked her in the eye, “yes?” Undyne quickly snapped attitudes and lunged at the skeleton with full force, causing the greatest bro hug that had ever been accomplished, “I believe in ya!” Undyne shouted as the skeleton wrapped his boney arms around her, “Undyne!!” This was all too cute, you couldn’t help but smile at this moment. Suddenly the skeleton looked your way and shared a smile that made your heart melt, “who is this?” Undyne let him go and turned to face you, she gave him your name and he introduced himself as, “The Great Papyrus, but Papyrus for short.” 

What a cutie, “I know you’ll do well today,” you admitted as the skeleton’s smile widened, “Thank you!!” He reached over and offered you a tight hug, which wasn’t even that bad. The sun had made his bones surprisingly warm and they weren’t as hard as you’d thought they’d be.

The hug lasted a little longer than a normal one and you felt kinda awkward leaning your head into his sternum, you let out a nervous laugh and he finally released you, “I am so pleased to meet you and I hope we can all hang out soon!” Papyrus motioned to Undyne and she nodded as she gave you a little eye brow wiggle, what was that for?  
Papyrus bounded off once again and headed for the field, you were going to ask Undyne what that side comment was but by now she was already halfway to the turf. 

\--

About an hour into workouts your new skeleton friend was fumbling around and missing every shot possible, he tripped when he kicked, he screamed when he was supposed to catch, and he even managed to poke a hole in one of the footballs. Undyne was trying her best to stay positive for him though, she was screaming praises as he continued through it all with a smile. 

All of sudden he tumbled forward, skull first into the ground. You winced, it hurt you just to look at it. Undyne sprang to her feet and blew her whistle to stop the scrimmage, she was already by Papyrus’ side and helping him off the field. He looked over at you, definitely embarrassed, “well that certainly wasn’t heroic.” Papyrus cracked a pained smile and slumped himself down onto the bleacher, his face was covered in dirt and sweat. “Pap you were doing so well!” Undyne rested her hand on his back as she tried her very best to cheer him up, “Oh please, I’m no idiot. I’ll never be on the royals.” His gaze fell to the floor, something was tugging at your chest. 

“I’m sure there are other things you’re good at, you must do something else—“ and then you remembered.

“You’re in the culinary club!” You jumped up causing Papyrus to look at you, “I just remembered! You were in 1A a while ago!” Papyrus sat up straight as a smile started to return to his face, “w- why yes I was.” You held your arms out as if you were showing him off like a display, “Then you must be an amazing chef!” Undyne’s whole body flinched at those words and Papyrus rose to his feet, “Well some people say I am a connoisseur of noodles! And by people, I mean me!!” A little chuckle slipped out and you nodded. “Oh human, that means so much to me. You’ve made me realize my true passion, culinary! I’ll make so much food that everyone will become my friend!” 

Undyne was nearly on the floor laughing and she nodded, “you’re right Pap, who wouldn’t want to be your friend?” Papyrus smiled as he posed for dramatic effect, “what an amazing friend I have! I truly do love you human!” Your face flushed a little when you heard those words, it was so sweet that you could just melt. “I HAVE to make you my famous dish!” Undyne jumped in, “After tryouts pap,” she muttered something about throwing up on the field and you realized that you might have made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really enjoyed this story please keep up with my drawings/writings for underyale!
> 
> www.warm-honey.tumblr.com/tagged/underyale  
> Thank you so much :-)


	5. Chapter 5: burgers and a bad neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically reader has lunch over at Pap's house and realizes her idea of San's was way off.  
> Not too long of a chapter, the drama starts soon but who knooooows.

The clouds were turning a soft orange color and the breeze began to rest, the temperature was definitely dropping. Your stomach was beginning to growl when Undyne was finally finished with her team line up and you will admit, they all looked mortifying. Papyrus was busy chatting your ear off as his legs swung back and forth aside the bleachers, “And that is how I, the GREAT Papyrus won a race against a dog.” Your head bounced with fake amusement, “very cool, sounds like it was blast.” Oh man did he ever stop talking?

“Hey nerds, what do you think of the team?” Undyne’s face held a look of pride as she waited for your praises. “They look absolutely terrifying!” Papyrus chimed in, “that’s EXACTLY what I’m going for!” 

The two of them together was like putting in headsets and accidently starting the music at full blast, but they kept the energy up and that was always nice. “My stomach was making all sorts of noises on the field, are we ready to eat?” Undyne was stuffing her clipboard into her bag when Papyrus sprang to his feet. “Fear not my lady friends!” (lady friends?) “I have already prepared the meal for tonight!”

“Pap, you were with us this whole time, there’s no way you could have started dinner.” Undyne was right, it’s not like he teleported to his house and back in a flash, last time you checked skeletons never had super speed. “Nonsense! I always start the water to boil when I wake up, so when I get home in the evening my water is already nice and toasty and ready to go.” Uhm, “Papyrus isn’t that a fire hazard?” You were slightly concerned, did he live alone or did his roommate have to suffer through his shenanigans as well? “No no silly, it’s fine.” Papyrus patted his skeleton hand against your shoulder.

“Yeaaaah,” Undyne had cut in, “as much as I love your home cooked meals, I could really go for something greasy and gross.” Well she wasn’t wrong, greasy and gross might as well be your middle name. “Oh!” Papyrus stuck his hand in his basketball shorts and fished around till he pulled out a set of keys. “I’ll drive!” 

\--

It was kind of impressive that he had his own car,(especially one in good condition) he was such a youthful spirit that you had almost forgotten he was technically an adult. Naturally Undyne called for shotgun and you were honestly okay with that considering you weren’t that close with Papyrus yet.

Papyrus had then pulled into a drive thru window of a local fast food joint and him and Undyne were shouting orders at the small box, Papyrus turned his head to ask you if you wanted anything to eat. You gave him your order and he repeated it to the worker, he then thanked the box and pulled up to the next window.

It was kind of odd at first. You had seen plenty of monsters of all shapes and sizes but seeing a magic skeleton was a new one, you watched his skull lean to the left as he reached his long boney arms out the window, it was sort of mesmerizing. 

“Hey aren’t we going back to your place?” Undyne asked as she checked the bag handed to her, “Mhm!” Papyrus answered. “Shouldn’t we get something for your bro?” Papyrus looked as if he had seen a ghost, “you’re right! Excuse me miss, I will be right back.” Papyrus put his car in drive and drove around the building till he reached the drive thru again, “Pap you could have just—nevermind.” Undyne gave up as she started chomping on some fries hanging out of the bag.

Papyrus had a brother? Would you meet him? Oh you were excited, if he was anything like Papyrus then dinner would be a hoot. You pictured another tall lanky skeleton with a kind voice and a charming personality. Papyrus was now ordering something for his brother and you were practically bubbling in your seat with excitement, maybe he’d be a total hunk.

\--

“This is it!” Papyrus was pulling his car into a dreary street with flickering lamp lights, you could have sworn this was some sort of horror based prank. “Ah the foul streets of 3C, how I NEVER miss you.” 

3C, the worst complex on campus?

“Oh Undyne you knew if we had the money we’d move!” Undyne laughed quietly to herself, “just pull some of your bro’s work money.” Papyrus’ expression changed, “you know I can’t..” Undyne shifted around in her seat, “I know.”

The car pulled into a dimly lit garage where Papyrus had parked by the staircase, soon you all exited his car and made your way to the steps. “And besides, this place isn’t so bad!” Papyrus had spoken to soon as he jumped a step back and squeaked at what lay before him. “A- aside from the rats,” you scrunched up your nose and did your very best to ignore the rodent crime scene.  
After reaching his door, Papyrus pushed the entrance open and held it open for you two, “Thanks pap,” Undyne said bending under his arm, and you did the same. 

The house wasn’t all that bad compared to the outside environment. The walls were a maroon color and the floors were fully furnished with a light brown carpet, there had been a green couch pressed up against the wall and a lamp right next to it. “Please, make yourself at home!” You placed your bag down on the couch before you noticed the TV was on, so that must have meant his brother was here. You quickly pulled out your phone to check your makeup and hair, all was okay. This was exciting,   
“hold on friends, I’m going to get Sans.”

Your pulse dropped.

What did he just say?

“Sans! If you’re in your room, come out! We have guests, I made a new friend today!” 

Your previous mindset of the charming skeleton had morphed into a broad shouldered beast of a man with sharp gnashing teeth, a voice that would cause the house to tremble. If Tobias told you he was not good guy then he must have really meant it, your feet were screaming at your head to run out the door and all the way back to the safety of 1A. 

You heard a door creak agonizingly slow and your palms were now beginning to sweat, did he hate humans? Did he know about you from Tobias? Was he going to rip you to shreds? Half of you wanted to hide behind Undyne and scream bloody murder but you were still frozen in your stance. Oh no, here we go. Footsteps drew closer until—

A short skeleton lazily walked into your line of sight, he had to be about 5 feet tall. He wore a grey hoodie with basketball shorts similar to those of Papyrus, on his face held a sleepy grin, “hey.” You couldn’t help but slack your jaw a bit, this was the terrible Sans? He looked like a low tier stoner to you, two eye sockets with pin pricks of lights in the middle looked you up and down, “What? I hope I didn’t fall short of your expectations for me.” It was like he knew, you laughed nervously at that odd timing pun right before Papyrus let out a groan, “Saaaaaaaaannsssss,” Sans turned back around and plopped down on a stool by the kitchen counter.

You were still frozen in shock, “What’s a matter with her?” Sans looked over at Papyrus and back at you, “I know I’m not that ugly, heh.” Sans chuckled to himself, you snapped out of it and apologized under your breath. Papyrus then gave Sans your name as the shorter skeleton didn’t even face you, he just eyed his burger in front of him. 

You were still a little confused about the whole dangerous Sans thing but chose to push that aside for now on, you moved to the table and sat across from Sans. It seemed like every time you had looked down to your meal San’s meal was vanishing itself, you hadn’t even seen him open his mouth though..

Papyrus was chatting about his current grade situation in math but you honestly weren’t paying attention in the slightest bit, your eyes were glued to the grinning skeleton. After a couple minutes San’s looked up at you, his eyebrow bone cocked up right, you quickly avoided eye contact and you could see him shrug it off.

“Yeah, Alphys hasn’t texted me back all day.” You returned back to the conversation when you heard Undyne mention your roommate, you had wondered what she was up to and if she was okay. “Yeah,” you chimed in, “she seemed a wreck this morning. She was talking about blue prints of some kind, we think someone might have stolen them.” Papyrus gasped quietly when you told him the story of the break in and he shook his head solemnly, “how dreadful, I’m so glad that you all are alright though, and I do hope Alphys finds her blueprints soon. We all know how devoted she is to her work, it’d be a shame if she lost a hold of the one thing she enjoyed most.” Undyne frowned, it was so sweet how Papyrus just met you and yet he was so concerned for you already, “I’m so glad we met today Pap, you’re an awfully kind dude.” 

Papyrus face flushed and he steadied his shoulders, were there tears building up in his eye sockets? “Human, you have truly made me smile!” You let out a chuckle, you felt eyes drilling holes into your skull from across the table.

“Oh shit—Hey we gotta go.” Undyne was hurriedly slipping off her stool and tying her shoes, “Alphys just texted me saying she can’t find them in the lab and that it’s an emergency. If she needs a shoulder to cry on you better believe some hardcore smooching action is coming on.” Papyrus clapped his hands happily, “oh hooray! Undyne will be smooched by the morning!” You were nodding, “and I’ll be third wheeling by the time the sunsets.” You could hear Sans chuckle at that, Papyrus grabbed his keys and headed for the doorway.

“Oh, it was nice to meet you Sans!” You called as Undyne was practically pushing you and Papyrus out the door. Sans lifted his burger, “nice to meat you too,” your eyes rolled, “wwwoooow, what a rare joke, medium-well done.” Sans snorted audibly and the door closed the laughter between you to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really enjoyed this story please keep up with my drawings/writings for underyale!
> 
> www.warm-honey.tumblr.com/tagged/underyale  
> Thank you so much :-)
> 
> (All characters and original story belong to Toby Fox)

**Author's Note:**

> If you really enjoyed this story please keep up with my drawings/writings for underyale!
> 
> www.warm-honey.tumblr.com/tagged/underyale  
> Thank you so much :-)


End file.
